Intimacy
by JC HOYT
Summary: Things get intimate
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from the use of these characters  
  
Woody and Jordan had kissed at his apartment, then again in her office. They had decided to be together but hadn't actually been out on an official date yet. Woody was in her office talking to her about a case they were working on together.  
  
"Okay, all done" she said handing the finished report over to him.  
  
"Great, thanks. Hey, do you want to maybe get some dinner tonight, with me, like a date?" he stammered nervously.  
  
"Um. I uh, Look Woody I don't think we should actually go out on a date"  
  
He frowned. "You mean don't want to date me? I thought we uh decided, I mean I thought we were gonna be together he said sadly.  
  
He looked so pitiful so she went over to him and hugged him. "Oh Woody, I didn't mean it like that, I just think if we start going on dates then it's just going to be weird, too pressured and we've known each other forever so it doesn't have to be like that for us"  
  
He looked confused. "Well Jordan, if we're going to be together we're going to have to eventually go out"  
  
"Well we can hang out like we normally do, that way it wont be awkward"  
  
"But we hang out now Jordan, wouldn't that just make us friends?" he asked confused by her logic.  
  
"Yeah Woody, we hang out now" she said running her hands over his strong chest "But now hanging out will involves kissing" she said kissing him "and touching" she teased kissing his neck "and a lot of sex"  
  
He pulled back to look at her. "You mean a lot of love making," he corrected.  
  
"You're such a girl!" she said laughing out loud.  
  
"I'm just an old fashioned kind of guy who happens to care very much about you," he said seriously.  
  
"See, that's the kind of talk that makes me nervous" she said smiling nervously.  
  
"You don't have to be nervous Jordan, it's just me," he said stepping closer to take her face in his hands and kiss her.  
  
Nigel threw the door open and walked in, they pulled away surprised by the intrusion, Woody was embarrassed and turned three shades of red.  
  
"That's okay kids, don't mind me, just go on about your business, I'll just watch you won't even know I'm here" he said sitting down contently on her desk.  
  
"Seriously Nige, you should try knocking"  
  
"Well I suppose I could love, but what would be the fun in that? I'd never get to see anything good, it's the element of surprise that I thrive on"  
  
"Did you actually want something or did you just stop by to annoy me?" she asked irritated at his presence. She had better things she could be doing and was doing until he interrupted.  
  
"I can't help it Jordan, I'm so bloody bored, where are all the bodies? Somebody must have croaked last night, this is a major city for crying out loud" Jordan laughed then covered her mouth slightly ashamed at her morbid amusement.  
  
"Oh, you know what? There was a little hottie girl cop in autopsy with me, poor thing wasn't feeling too well last time I saw her, maybe you should check on her"  
  
"Hmmm, I don't suppose you would have had anything to do with her feeling under the weather now would ya love?" Nigel smirked.  
  
"I may have asked her to hold a spleen" Woody and Nigel just looked at her. "What? I was bored too!" she complained.  
  
"Go get em tiger, she has handcuffs" Woody teased hoping to get Nigel out of the office so he and Jordan could be alone.  
  
"Please, like I don't have my own" Nigel said over his shoulder as he went out in search of the new cop.  
  
"Ewwww, get out!" Jordan said smacking Nigel playfully on the arm.  
  
"Ok, way too much information about Nigel's love life" Woody said disgusted.  
  
Jordan wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again. Lily came in to her office.  
  
"God! Does anyone around here knock?" Jordan fussed.  
  
"Obviously you don't since you walked in on me and Garrett earlier" Lily replied triumphantly.  
  
"Oh yeah, never mind" Jordan smiled.  
  
"Anyway, we were thinking we could all get together at Garrett's tonight and watch a movie or something"  
  
Woody looked at Jordan to make sure that wasn't too much of a date. "Yeah, sounds good" Jordan answered for both of them. 


	2. Getting intimate

So Jordan, Woody, Nigel, Bug and Peter all joined Lily and Garrett back at his house. Lily and Garrett were especially kissy and touchy in front of everyone which was very surprising since they weren't that way at all the last time they were together.  
  
"Ugh! You guys aren't going to be like this all the time are you? I don't think I could handle this at work" Jordan complained.  
  
"Yeah, me either" Bug mumbled under his breath.  
  
Woody put his arm around Jordan affectionately. "I think it's sweet"  
  
She looked at him "I hope you don't think I'm going to be like that" she said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, I bet you will be" he smiled back at her. She couldn't help but smile back tenderly.  
  
They went back to his apartment and started kissing. After a few wonderful minutes her pager went off and she left reluctantly, not before stealing a few more kisses on the way out.  
  
The next few days were hectic; they were both busy with work so they didn't get to spend a lot of time together. They planned a night to "hang out" when they were both off. They had dinner at his apartment then started watching a movie, but Jordan's short attention span kept her from being interested in the movie. She decided to climb onto his lap and kiss him. He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply as he laid her back on the couch, under him. He started kissing her neck, she sighed at the feeling of his warm breath on her skin. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor as he started pulling hers off as well. She ran her hands over his strong, bare chest and kissed his neck as he pulled her up as they kissed their way to the bedroom. He laid her gently down on the bed and climbed on top of her, she was undoing his belt when his pager interrupted.  
  
"Oh come on!" Jordan whined. Woody just let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Maybe this is a sign that this isn't supposed to happen Woody"  
  
"No, no, no this is definitely supposed to happen" he said kissing her again, they briefly forgot about his pager, getting lost in the moment until the urgent, incessant beeping shook them out of it. He sighed heavily. "I gotta go," he said kissing her cheek. She got up and started gathering her stuff.  
  
"You know you could stay here," he said watching her.  
  
"Why would I do that? You're not going to be here? You just trying to make sure you get some lovin' tonight?"  
  
"No, I wont be back for a while, but I thought it might be nice if we could just sleep together. Wouldn't it be nice to wake up together? In each other's arms"  
  
She stared at him nervously. "Um.yeah, Sure I guess that sounds nice, but you're going to be out late on this call and I'm sure I'll have to be at work early to work on your Vic, so maybe another night huh?"  
  
"Yeah, sure another night" he said sensing her reluctance and not wanting to push her and scare her off.  
  
The next few days they just saw each other at work, he wanted to give her space. Then she showed up at his apartment after a particularly trying day for both of them. He smiled as he opened the door, pleased that she had made the effort to come see him.  
  
They finally got to make love and it was great, he cuddled her in his arms until she pulled away and go tout of bed. He sat up and watched her. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.  
  
"I'm going home Woody, it's late"  
  
"Jordan, it's the middle of the night." he protested.  
  
"Yeah, which means that I should already be at home in bed"  
  
He bit his lip in frustration, not wanting to start an argument, Jordan only responded to anger with anger.  
  
He walked her to the door. "Will you call me when you get home to let me know you got there alright?"  
  
"Yeah" she smiled at his caring and kissed him lightly on the mouth.  
  
The same thing happened every time they made love. He was getting increasingly frustrated at her aversion to stay with him, to let him in emotionally but he still didn't want to confront her with it, fearing her reaction might be to run away from him.  
  
Jordan and Nigel were having a drink at the Pogue; Woody had also decided to drop in for a drink.  
  
"Join us Woody" Nigel invited upon seeing him.  
  
He sat down and leaned over to kiss Jordan but she turned away looking at Nigel, but Nigel didn't see anything because his attention was focused on the hottie cop at the bar. Woody stared at her annoyed. He was quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jordan finally asked after Nigel went to talk to the hottie he'd been scooping out all night.  
  
"Nothing is wrong with ME Jordan" he said harshly.  
  
"Ok, obviously you're pissed off about something and it seems to be directed at me, so are you going to tell me what it is or just be pissed off all night?"  
  
" Let's see, why would I be mad at you Jordan? Just because I thought we were finally making progress only to realize that nothing has really changed"  
  
"What do you mean nothing has changed? We are sleeping together Hoyt"  
  
"Yeah, which means I have your body, but nothing else, I don't have you Jordan and that's what I want"  
  
"You knew what you were getting into with me, you say you want me, but I cant be the perfect little girlfriend for you"  
  
"I'm not asking you to change who you are, I want to be with you, that's the Jordan I love, but why cant you tell your friends about us? Why can't you stay the night with me?"  
  
"I have intimacy issues, I'm trying Woody!"  
  
"No You're not trying Jordan, that's just it. If you were trying then you're friends would know about us and we might actually make love at your apartment so you wouldn't have to run out in the middle of the night. I could stay with you, does that really sound that bad?"  
  
"Well no, in theory it doesn't sound bad, but relationships aren't like that, they're complicated, they're messy"  
  
"You know what I think? I think you make it that way so that you can always have an excuse to get out," he said angrily. He threw some money on the table and walked out.  
  
Jordan just stood there, furious at him. How dare he yell at her like that? He thinks he knows me so well, he doesn't know anything! She argued with herself in her head 


	3. arguements and resolutions

She stayed angry for the next few days, avoiding all contact with him. Then one night she was working late, alone in her office. The silence forced her mind to wander to Woody. She suddenly realized that he had been right; everything he said had been true. How could she have acted that way with Woody? It's Woody; she thought she was comfortable with him. They'd been friends for a long time, why would she act weird being with him? Maybe that was the problem she thought. They were friends, best friends actually and she didn't want to admit they were a couple or let him get too close because then she'd have to acknowledge that they might break up, that she would lose him. Haven't I already lost him though? I have to fix it. She wanted to rush over to him and tell him how she felt but then decided she should sleep on it.  
  
The next night the whole gang went out for a drink. She had left Woody a message begging him to come along so they could talk, she figured he was probably screening his calls, avoiding her. That thought pained her.  
  
So she decided to tell her friends about her and Woody, how she had already started sabotaging their relationship. Woody got there, Jordan rushed over to him. He started to speak but Jordan quieted him by putting her fingers over his mouth.  
  
"I want another chance," she said staring up into his deep blue eyes.  
  
He just stared back at her without answering, no discernable expression on his face.  
  
"Please" she whispered, thinking that he might actually say no, feeling that hurt in the pit of her stomach that spread up into her chest quickly. She felt this feeling often when thinking of her mother, but had never felt it over a man.  
  
Woody glanced around the bar, seeing her dad and all of her friends there.  
  
"Prove you're worth another chance"  
  
She nodded and leaned up and kissed him in front of everyone. The whole bar erupted in whistling and cheering. They both laughed. They hung out with their friends and Max and celebrated that they were now officially a couple. Max even expressed his approval, Woody expected he would but he was a cop and Jordan's father so he was a little worried about his reaction. He was pleased that he approved, so was Jordan.  
  
"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Jordan asked putting her arms around him.  
  
He raised his eyebrows in amazement. "You sure?"  
  
"Positive, I've never been more sure of anything" she assured him.  
  
They went back to her place and made love, then they cuddled and held each other tight all night long. Woody drifted off to sleep as Jordan caressed his chest tenderly.  
  
"Woody? She said looking up at him.  
  
"Hmmm?" he mumbled very sleepily. Jordan figured he was he was pretty much asleep; on hi sway to dreaming blissfully of her. She mused. "I think I'm in love with you Woodrow Hoyt," she whispered.  
  
He woke her up the next morning with tender kisses on her cheeks.  
  
She smiled happily at him.  
  
"I love you too," he whispered in her ear. She hugged him close, not at all surprised or freaked out by his revelation. All she felt was happy and loved. 


End file.
